OLTRE IL PERDONO
by samirasama cullen
Summary: 5 años antes, cuando descubrió que la pasión de aquel hombre nunca se convertiría en amor, lo abandonó. Ahora él estaba de regreso, pero ella lucharía contra él con toda su fuerza.
1. Prólogo

Hacía cinco años, Isabella Swan se enamoró a tal grado del implacable Edward Cullen, que descartó sus principios para volverse su amante. Pero la pasión de ese hombre nunca se convirtió en amor y, más adelante, incapaz de permanecer en esa jaula de oro, lo abandonó.

Ahora, de manera inexplicable, Edward entra otra vez en escena, decidido a controlar la vida de Isabella. Pero ella lucharía con uñas y dientes para impedirlo...después de todo, tenía que pensar en el pequeño Seth...


	2. Capítulo 1: El amor duele

Los personaje son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama a su autora origina.

Nada es mío. Tan sólo el placer de jugar con todo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: El amor duele.<p>

-¿Casarme contigo? – repitió Edward, mirándola con incredulidad mientras hacía a un lado el reporte financiero -. ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo?

La delgada mano de Isabella temblaba, por lo que dejó su taza de café y reunió el valor que se le escapaba de las manos a pasos agigantados.

-Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez lo habías pensado – sus dedos inquietos ajustaron la tapa de la azucarera. Temía mirarlo a los ojos -: Se me ocurrió esa idea...

-Ajena, sin duda – le indicó, sin levantar la voz -. Tú vives muy feliz así como estás.

No deseaba reflexionar en lo que Edward la había convertido. Pero la felicidad rara vez formó parte de sus reacciones. Desde un principio lo amó con pasión, sin freno, con un toque de desesperación que le impidió considerarse su igual.

Durante los últimos dos años, se balanceó entre el éxtasis y la desesperación más veces de la que se hubiera creído capaz. Ese hermoso y lujoso apartamento era su prisión. No la de él. La trataba como un bonito pájaro cantor, que mantenía prisionero para su deleite. Pero no se quedaba allí por dinero, sino por amor.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. El tono tranquilo de Edward encerraba una trampa. Él hervía de rabia. Pero no contra ella. Su indignación la dirigía a un chivo expiatorio imaginario, que se atrevió a sugerirle ideas contaminadas, peligrosas a su condición de amante.

-Isabella – la urgió, impaciente.

Debajo de la mesa, la chica enterró las uñas en la palma húmeda.

No estaba acostumbrada a retar a Edward.

-Fue idea mía y... apreciaría que me contestaras – osó mentir, pues realmente no quería escuchar una respuesta.

Si el imperio electrónico de los Cullen hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, Edward no se habría visto más adusto que en ese momento, irritado por una esclava que casi nunca le daba problemas.

-No posees ni la educación ni las relaciones sociales que yo requiero en una esposa – ya estaba; lo dijo con la rapidez y la agresión que volvía temible su nombre en el mundo de los negocios -. Ahora ya no tienes que seguir cavilando.

Hasta el último rastro de color desapareció de las mejillas de la joven. Retrocedió ante el candor brutal que provocó, avergonzada al descubrir que había, después de todo, alimentado una pequeña y frágil esperanza de que él sintiera algo diferente. Sus dulces ojos chocolate se clavaron en el suelo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No, ya no tengo que seguir cavilando – musitó, sin aliento.

-No catalogo esto como una agradable charla para el desayuno – murmuró él con una dureza bromista que ella tradujo en un rechazo total por haberse atrevido a traer ese tema a colación -. ¿Por qué aspiras a una relación en la que no te sentirías a gusto... eh? Como amante, me imagino que soy mucho menos exigente que como esposo.

En medio de lo que le parecía el desenlace agónico de su vida, una risita histérica cosquilleó la garganta de Isabella. Un dedo bronceado por el sol jugueteó, lánguido, sobre los nudillos del puño que ella cerraba con fuerza. Aun consciente de que Edward usaba sus métodos acostumbrados de distracción, la poderosa química sexual envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su piel, destruyendo el deseo de reír y convirtiéndolo en las cenizas de una dolorosa desilusión.

Con un leve suspiro, Edward tiró de la manga de su camisa blanca para consultar su reloj Cartier, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Llegarás tarde a tu cita – lo dijo por él antes de ponerse de pie, contenta, por vez primera, de que se aproximara la separación que por lo general la desgarraba.

-Estás muy nerviosa esta mañana – comentó Edward, observándola con atención -. ¿Te sucede algo malo?

Lo que le planteó, comprobó incrédula, ya lo había olvidado, catalogándolo como una muestra de superficialidad femenina. No se le ocurrió a Edward que guardó esa pregunta hasta el momento en que casi se iba porque no quería echar a perder las pocas horas que pasarían juntos.

-No... ¿Qué podía sucederme? – volviéndose, se sonrojó. Pero fue Edward el que le enseñó el arte de mentir y evadirse y tendría que culparse a él mismo cuando se diera cuenta del monstruo que creó.

-No dormiste bien anoche – la chica se quedó helada ante ese dictamen. Edward caminó hasta ella para rodear su frágil figura con sus brazos y obligarla a verlo -. Quizá te preocupa tu seguridad.

La dura musculatura de ese cuerpo soberbio la derritió, inyectándole una languidez contra la que no podía luchar. Y, conociendo esos temblores incontrolables, el arrogante Edward se sintió satisfecho. Con un largo dedo recorrió el trémulo labio inferior de la joven.

-Algún día nuestros caminos se separarán – pronosticó -. Pero ese día todavía está muy lejos de mi mente.

¡Dios bendito! ¿Sabía cuánto la hería al decirle cosas como esa? Aunque no parecía importarle. Acaso de la misma manera restallaba al látigo para mantener alerta a sus ejecutivos. Ahora murmuraba algo sobre acciones de la bolsa que la joven se negó a escuchar.

_No puedes comprar amor, Edward. Tampoco puedes pagarlo. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?_

Mientras su hambre por ella continuara latente, comprendía que estaba a salvo. Pero no la halagaba ese deseo que un día mal interpretó como cariño. Varios días al mes, que Edward dedicaba a las diversiones frívolas, los consagraba a cubrirla de atenciones. Sin embargo, Edward ni siquiera adivinó en las últimas semanas que su amante vivió un infierno y esa indiferencia probaba la fragilidad del lazo que los unía. Bella al fin emergió de la fantasía en rosa que construyó en contra de la realidad dos años antes. No la amaba. Y nunca lo haría.

-Llegarás tarde – susurró, tensa, desconcertada por el escrutinio de que era objeto. Cuando Edward decidía irse, por lo general no se tardaba.

Los sutiles dedos que descansaban sobre la espalda la apretaron todavía más y con la otra mano le acarició, con un signo de posesión, los mechones castaños que caían sobre sus hombros.

-Bella mía – entonó en sonoro italiano, inclinando su cabeza broncínea para saborear la humedad de los labios entreabiertos con la inherente sensualidad y la atormentada experiencia que causaron la caída de la chica.

Aguijoneada por una conciencia intranquila, se apartó antes de que él detectara el frío que la invadía.

-No me siento bien – musitó como excusa, aterrada ante la posibilidad de descubrirse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debes acostarte – la cargó en sus brazos y se tomó el tiempo necesario para llevarla al dormitorio y acomodarla sobre la cama. Estudió sus mejillas pálidas y la frágil estructura ósea y exhaló el aliento, con súbito desprecio

-Si este es el resultado de otra de tus tontas dietas, perderé la paciencia. ¿Cuándo se te meterá en la cabeza que me gustas como eres? ¿Quieres enfermarte? No toleraré tus niñerías, Isabella.

-No – aceptó ella, sin captar el rastro de humor en la preocupación de Edward.

-Consulta a un médico hoy mismo – le ordenó -. Si no me obedeces, lo sabré. Se lo mencionaré a Eleazar antes de salir.

Al oír mencionar al guardia de seguridad, empleado para protegerla, aunque ella sospechaba que para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, escondió la mejilla en la almohada. No le simpatizaba Eleazar. Su cara de piedra y su rigidez la intimidaban.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te llevas con él?

-Me dijiste que no debía hablar con tus guardias de seguridad. ¿No fue por esa razón que transferiste a Jacob Black? – refunfuñó, agradecida por ese cambio de tema, sin importar lo irritante que fuera.

-Coqueteaba demasiado contigo para trabajar con eficiencia – contraatacó Edward, con helado énfasis.

-Mentira. Sólo me trataba con amabilidad – protestó.

-No lo contraté para mostrarse amable. Si lo hubieras tratado como a un empleado, todavía estaría aquí – subrayó Edward -. Y ahora, tengo que irme. Te llamaré de Milán.

Parecía que le dispensaba un favor especial. De hecho, la llamaba cada día, no importaba en qué parte del mundo se hallara. Y ahora se había ido.

Cuando el teléfono llamara, al día siguiente, sonaría en los cuartos vacíos. Durante unos minutos contempló el espacio donde él estuvo. Brillante y dinámico, era un azote diabólico para una mujer vulnerable. Durante toda su relación con Edward, jamás habían discutido. Por las buenas o por las malas, él siempre se salía con la suya. Sus débiles intentos de afirmarse, terminaron en derrotas, ahogados por la fuerza de su personalidad.

Pertenecía al equipo de los diez hombres más ricos del mundo. A los veintinueve años había alcanzado metas impresionantes. Empezó con las manos vacías y una inteligencia formidable en las calles de la Pequeña Italia, de Nueva York. Y continuaría ascendiendo. Edward siempre sería el número uno, sobre todo ante sí. Consideraba el poder como el más potente afrodisíaco y lo que deseaba lo tomaba, sin importarle un comino el daño que causaba, siempre y cuando no afectara su propia comodidad. Y, habiendo luchado a brazo partido por lo que tenía, lo que conseguía con facilidad, carecía de valor para él.

La revista times lo llamó "El Lobo Solitario" en un artículo reciente, intentando penetrar en la mística del rufián, entre el rebaño de aquellos que habían conquistado el éxito.

Un tiburón era una máquina asesina, la soberbia por su eficiencia en un campo restricto. Y los lobos se apareaban de por vida, no para divertirse. Pero Edward actuaba como un animal terrestre, de sangre caliente. Y, como tal, representaba un peligro mayor para los inocentes.

Ella pudo decirle a ese reportero que Edward Cullen se caracterizaba por su dureza, su cruel cinismo, su egoísmo y la ambición sin límites que se encontraba en la médula de sus huesos. Sólo un tonto se interpondría en el camino de Edward... sólo una mujer absurda pudo entregarle su corazón para que lo guardara.

Cerró los ojos para apartar un súbito espasmo de angustia. Todo había terminado. Nunca más vería a Edward. Ningún milagro la salvaría en el último minuto. El matrimonio no era, ni sería jamás, una posibilidad. Su pequeña mano se extendió sobre su vientre, que empezaba a curvarse. Edward empezó a perder el cien por ciento de su lealtad y devoción desde el instante en que ella sospechó que esperaba un hijo suyo.

El instinto le advirtió que la noticia se consideraría como una traición deliberada, sin duda por la convicción de que, de algún modo, se había embarazado por voluntad propia. Una y otra vez pospuso anunciárselo. Cuando se casara con una novia poseedora de un árbol genealógico, con una novia que habitara las alturas que él había conquistado, no querría que lo perturbaran los recuerdos del pasado. Enferma y helada de aprensión, se pasó la mano por los ojos hinchados y se puso de pie.

Él nunca se enteraría y así tendría que ser. Gracias a Dios, persuadió a Jacob de que le mostrara cómo trabajaba el sistema de alarma. Saldría por la puerta posterior. De esa manera evitaría a Eleazar.

¿La extrañaría Edward?

Se le escapó un sollozo ahogado de dolor. Se pondría furioso por su abandono, pues no había previsto ese acontecimiento. Ella no era una mujer especial, ni siquiera muy bonita. Jamás entendió cómo atrajo a Edward. A menos que fuera la fría intuición del depredador oliendo un buen tapete para pisotearlo, concedió, avergonzada.

¿Cómo podía importarle dejar atrás esa clase de vida? Carecía de amigos. Cuando se exigía discreción, se descartaba a los amigos. Edward la aisló con lentitud, pero sin cejar, hasta que su existencia giró alrededor de él. Algunas veces se sentía tan sola, que hablaba en voz alta consigo misma. El amor era una emoción tenebrosa, pensó estremeciéndose. A los dieciocho años se portaba como una niña. Dos años después, no se consideraba mucho más sofisticada, pero ya no construía castillos en el aire.

-_Arrivederci, Edward, grazie tanto _– garabateó sobre el espejo, con su lápiz labial. Un gesto teatral. Le ahorraría el orgullo de leer cinco hojas de páginas escritas con lágrimas, informándole que nadie lo amaría como ella.

Edward, lo aprendió por grados destructivos, no evaluaba al amor muy alto. Pero se dignó a usar el amor que ella le profesaba como un arma para doblegarla, torciendo sus sentimientos con cruel maestría hasta convertirlos en los barrotes de su prisión.


	3. Capítulo 2:La vida siempre es

_Chicas.. Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Los personaje son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama de su autora original.<strong>

**Nada es mío. Tan sólo el placer de jugar con todo. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: La vida siempre es un comienzo.<p>

-¿Qué haces con mis libros?

Bella se enderezó y contempló los ojos oscuros, ahora tempestuosos.

-Los pongo en esta caja de cartón. ¿Quieres ayudarme? – insinuó, esperanzada -. Así podríamos hablar.

Seth le dio un puntapié a la silla, tenso y a la defensiva.

-No quiero hablar de mudarnos.

-Ignorarlo no lo impedirá – le advirtió Bella.

Seth volvió a darle un puntapié a la silla, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, imitando a un rufián. Despacio, Bella contó hasta diez. Otro poco y gritaría hasta que los enfermeros que vinieran a llevársela al manicomio. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo su hijo la trataría como la peor y más perversa madre soltera sobre la tierra? Con una sonrisa tenaz dijo:

-Las cosas no son tan malas como las juzgas.

-¿Tenemos dinero? – indagó Seth, mirándola dudoso.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – tomada por sorpresa, Bella se sonrojó.

-Oí que la mamá de Mike le decía a la señora Newton que no teníamos dinero, porque si tuviéramos, hubieras comprado esta casa para quedarnos aquí.

Bella habría estrangulado a la mujer con alegría por hablar de forma tan indiscreta frente a Seth. Quizá sólo tenía cuatro años, pero era precoz para su edad y entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡No es justo que alguien nos quite esta casa para venderla, cuando nosotros queremos vivir aquí para siempre! – explotó el niño, sin aviso.

El dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos demasiado brillantes, la laceró. Por desgracia, no podía hacer mucho por aliviarlo.

-La granja Hale nunca fue nuestra – le recordó, tensa -. Ya lo sabías, Seth. Perteneció a Rose y en su testamento se la dio a los pobres. Ahora, las personas que administran el asilo, la venderán para usar el dinero y...

-A mí no me importan los demás – le lanzó Seth con furia -. ¡Esta es nuestra casa! ¿En dónde vamos a vivir?

-Jasper nos encontró un apartamento en Londres – le dijo de nuevo.

-¡Pero no puedes tener un burro en Londres! – se sulfuró Seth -. ¿Por qué no vivimos con Heidi? Ella nos invitó.

-Heidi no tiene espacio para nosotros – suspiró cansada.

-Me escaparé y tú vivirás sola en Londres porque yo no viviré contigo – gritó Seth, desesperado -. Es tu culpa. Si tuviera papá, él nos compraría esta casa, como lo hacen todos los papás. Apuesto a que él hubiera curado a Rose... ¡Te odio porque tú no puedes hacer nada!

Con esa amarga condenación, Seth salió como un huracán por la puerta trasera. Se refugiaría en su escondite del jardín. Allí se sentaría, melancólico, luchando por tragarse las amargas realidades del mundo de los adultos que significaban la pérdida de todo lo que amaba. Bella tocó la carta del abogado que estaba sobre la mesa. Su hijo la odiaría más todavía cuando se diera cuenta de que sus vacaciones en casa de Heidi tampoco podían continuar.

En algunas ocasiones como la que vivía, Bella se sentía inadecuada en relación a Seth. Su hijo no era igual a otros. A los dos deshizo una radio y volvió a armarla, reparándola en el proceso. A los tres aprendió a hablar en alemán escuchando un programa de la televisión. Pero todavía era demasiado pequeño para aceptar hacer sacrificios. La muerte de Rose lo golpeó con fuerza y ahora perdería la casa que amaba, su burro, los amigos con quienes jugaba... en resumen, los restos de la seguridad que protegía su vida a últimas fechas. ¿Acaso la maravillaba que tuviera miedo? ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarlo si ella también temía el futuro?

La certeza de que la catástrofe estaba lista para aplastarla en cualquier momento, nunca abandonó a Bella por completo. La súbita muerte de Rose confirmó sus peores pesadillas. De un golpe, la calmada y feliz seguridad de sus vidas se rompió en pedazos. Y en ese instante sentía que la lanzaban al pasado, justo donde empezó hacía cuatro años...

Su vida era un desastre, que descendía a velocidad mortal. Tenía el futuro prometedor de un piloto kamikaze cuando de repente apareció Rose. La recogió, la sacudió un poco y la obligó a caminar. En el proceso, Rose se convirtió en lo más cercano a una madre que Bella conoció.

Se encontraron en un tren. Ese viaje y el azar alteraron la vida de Bella para siempre. Como compartían la misma alcoba Rose trató de iniciar una conversación. Su persistencia sacó a la joven de su ensimismamiento y antes de mucho tiempo sus emociones la traicionaron y terminó contándole a la anciana su historia.

Después se avergonzó, ansiosa de escapar de la compañía de la otra mujer. Se bajaron en la misma estación y nada de lo que le dijo la pobre Rose, acerca de que "había tomado la decisión correcta" penetró en su mente. Igual que una adicta

Bella enloquecía hasta por escuchar el sonido de la voz de un hombre. Despidiéndose con rapidez de Rose, corrió hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana.

¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera hecho esa llamada por teléfono? Esa llamada quizá hubiera sido el clímax de una relación equivocada, que fue un desastre de principio a fin.

Pero jamás lo sabría. En su loca precipitación por llegar al teléfono, corrió frente a un coche. Necesitó una incapacidad física total para recobrar el sentido común... al fin. Pasó tres meses en el hospital. Y transcurrieron muchos días antes de que reconociera la voz tranquilizadora que entraba y salía de una niebla de dolor y desorientación. Pertenecía a Rose. Sabiendo que no tenía familia, la veló en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ayudándola a dominar las tinieblas. Si Rose no la hubiera acompañado, Bella jamás habría emergido de la oscuridad.

Aun antes de su nacimiento prematuro, Seth tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir. Al llegar al mundo, chilló para que le prestaran atención, pequeño y débil, pero con una voluntad indomable. Desde la incubadora, conquistó a todo el personal médico, sobreponiéndose a cada obstáculo en el menor tiempo posible. Bella empezó a reconocer que, con los genes que su hijo heredó a un grado inconfundible, un camión de diez toneladas no le hubiera robado el don de la existencia, mucho menos la colisión de su descuidada madre con un simple automóvil.

-Es un espléndido luchador – proclamó Rose con orgullo, gozando con el papel de abuela adoptiva, como sólo puede hacerlo una mujer sola. Jasper, su único hermano, la quería con sinceridad, pero las excentricidades de la anciana lo enfurecían y su sofisticada esposa francesa Alice y su hija adolescente, no tenían tiempo que dedicarle a Rose. Así que lo acogió en su granja, sin que él se opusiera.

La mirada de Bella recorrió la cocina hogareña. Ella cosió las cortinas de la ventana y pintó las alacenas. Esa era su casa, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Entonces, ¿cómo podía persuadir a Seth de que serían felices en un pequeño apartamento, en la ciudad, cuando ni ella misma lo creía? Pero, Dios del cielo, ese apartamento era la única solución.

Alguien llamó a la puerta trasera. Sin esperar respuesta, Heidi Vulturi, su amiga, entró.

-¿No te precipitas un poco al empezar a empacar? – opinó, contemplando con cierta sorpresa las cajas de cartón -. Todavía tienes quince días.

-Te equivocas – le mostró la carta del abogado -. Por suerte, Jasper nos permitirá quedarnos en su apartamento si tenemos problemas. No podemos permanecer aquí hasta el fin de mes y nuestro apartamento no se desocupará antes de esa fecha.

-¡Maldición del infierno! ¿No te darán una semana extra? – exclamó Heidi incrédula.

Mientras las facciones expresivas de Heidi mostraban su irritación habitual, Bella se volvió hacia los platos del desayuno, esperando que su amiga no volviera a criticar los términos del testamento de Rose y la inminente mudanza a la ciudad. En los últimos días, aun exudando buenas intenciones, Heidi la impacientaba con sus ideas absurdas.

-No tenemos ningún derecho legal a estar aquí – señaló.

-Pero moralmente tienes todos los derechos y yo esperaba que una organización caritativa fuera más generosa con una madre sin pareja. Pero no sé por qué los culpo. Este desastre lo causó Rose.

-Heidi...

-Lo siento, pero yo siempre he creído en la sinceridad – esa afirmación resultaba innecesaria cuando alguien conocía la lengua cáustica de Heidi -. En serio, Bella... algunas veces pienso que te pusieron sobre este mundo para que te explotaran. ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que la gente te usa! ¿Quién te dio las gracias por gastar cuatro años de tu vida cuidando a Rose?

-Rose nos prestó un techo cuando no teníamos a dónde ir. Yo soy la que debo de estarle agradecida.

-Reparaste la casa, la serviste de rodillas, como una esclava, lo mismo que a sus múltiples mascotas – la condenó Heidi, con pasión -. Y por todo eso, recibiste un cuarto y comida y alguna ropa de segunda mano. Yo suponía que la caridad empezaba por casa.

-Rose era la persona más sincera y bondadosa que he conocido – la defendió Bella, sin mucha vehemencia.

_Más loca que una cabra_, hubiera querido gritar Heidi, frustrada, aunque admitía que las excentricidades de Rose no molestaban a Bella tanto como a otros, menos tolerantes. Su amiga no parecía notar que Rose hablaba sola o que vaciaba el contenido de su bolso sobre la bandeja de recolección de la iglesia y llevaba a los mendigos a tomar el té porque Bella era... la persona más fiel, generosa y buena que hubiera tenido por amiga, terminó Heidi, para su entera satisfacción. Entonces, ¿cómo podía criticarla por ejercer esas cualidades? Por desgracia, esas mismas cualidades la pusieron en el predicamento en que se encontraba.

Bella se deslizaba por otro plano mental. Observando esos ojos azules en la hermosura de su rostro, Heidi recordó a un niño, vagando sin rumbo en el mundo aterrador de los adultos. Bella esgrimía una inocencia tenaz al confiar en los demás y ver sólo el lado bueno del prójimo. Y había algo horrible en la manera indefensa con que mantenía su optimismo.

Siempre creía en las historias lacrimosas que oía y las escuchaba con maravillosa atención. No sabía cómo decir que no cuando alguien le pedía un favor. Pero, ¿le regresaban esos favores? Muy pocos, en opinión de Heidi.

-Por lo menos, Rose debió dejarte una parte de la propiedad – censuró Heidi.

-¿Y qué hubieran pensado Jasper y su familia? – Bella puso la tetera sobre la estufa.

-A Jasper no le falta dinero.

-Hale & Asociados es una compañía pequeña. No lo creo un millonario.

-Pero tiene una mansión en Kent y un apartamento en Londres. Si eso no es tener dinero, ¿qué es? – concluyó Heidi, con sequedad.

-No ha captado muchos negocios a últimas fechas – insistió Bella, suprimiendo un gemido -. Ya vendió unos terrenos que tenía, aunque no lo admite, y debe haberlo desilusionado el testamento de Rose. Esta tierra le hubiera reportado una fortuna vendiéndola como lotes para construcción. Ese dinero le habría caído como anillo al dedo.

-Y, para cuando termine el juicio de divorcio, Alice ya le habría quitado hasta el último centavo – predijo Heidi.

-Ella no quería divorciarse – murmuró Bella.

-¿Y qué importa? – replicó Heidi, con un gesto -. Tenía un amante y era el cónyuge culpable.

Bella preparó el té, mientras reflexionaba que no merecía la pena de exigir tolerancia de Heidi respecto a la infidelidad conyugal. A su amiga todavía le dolía la ruptura de su propio matrimonio. Pero el marido de Heidi siempre fue mujeriego y el caso de Alice no se comparaba con el suyo.

Las preocupaciones del negocio y las dificultades con su hija adolescente volvieron tensa la situación del matrimonio de los Hale. Alice consiguió a su amante y Jasper se sintió devastado. Sin oír los ruegos de su esposa, se salió de la casa y se dirigió de inmediato a un abogado. Bella hubiera jurado que Jasper olvidaría y perdonaría el incidente. Se equivocó.

-Todavía espero que resuelvan sus problemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde – comentó en voz baja.

-¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que Jasper pueda tener un interés personal al visitarte cada fin de semana? – preguntó Heidi, aclarándose la garganta.

Bella la contempló como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! – gimió Heidi -. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo? Su comportamiento en el funeral levantó otras cejas, además de las mías. Si tú alzabas algo más pesado que una taza de té, cruzaba el cuarto para ayudarte. Creo que se ha enamorado de ti.

-¿De mí? – repitió Bella, azorada -. ¡Jamás oí algo tan ridículo!

-Podría equivocarme – dudó Heidi.

-Desde luego que podrías – exclamó Bella con desacostumbrada vehemencia y las mejillas arreboladas por su incomodidad.

-De acuerdo, cálmate – suspiró Heidi -. Pero sostuve una pequeña charla con él después del funeral. Le pregunté por qué sacó a relucir a otra viejecita para que te encargaras de ella...

-La señora Whitlook es su madrina – exhaló Bella.

-Que enterrará a otra generación de cuidadoras – predijo Heidi, pesimista -. Cuando te llevé a ver el apartamento, su cara momificada bastó para darme pesadillas. Se lo dije a Jasper.

-Heidi, ¿cómo te atreviste? Lo único que haré es ir de compras y prepararle la comida. No lo considero demasiado a cambio de ocupar el apartamento pagándole un alquiler simbólico.

-Por eso sospecho algo turbio. Sin embargo... – Heidi se detuvo para aumentar el efecto misterioso -, Jasper me aseguró que no necesito preocuparme ya que no cree que te quedes allí mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué crees que afirmó eso?

-Quizá supone que yo no le convendré a su madrina – _gracias Heidi, por darme otra preocupación_, pensó, cansada.

Heidi jugueteó con la carta del abogado entre sus dedos y de repente frunció el ceño.

-Si te mudas esta semana, no pasarás unos días conmigo, ¿verdad? – resolvió, frustrada -Contaba con tu cooperación Bella. Mi madre y tú se llevan a las mil maravillas y cuando la entretienes, deja de molestarme.

-La noticia tampoco me ha convertido en la favorita de Seth – musitó Bella.

-¿Por qué no? Mis padres lo adoran. Lo consentirán a morir. Y, cuando te lo regrese, ya tendrás el apartamento organizado y se verá casi como un hogar. Me siento culpable por no poder ayudarte – le confió Heidi -. Así soluciono el asunto.

-No te permitiré que...

-Somos amigas, ¿no? Resultará menos traumático para el niño. Pobrecito, toma las cosas muy a pecho – prosiguió Heidi, persuasiva -. De este modo no estará aquí cuando entregues a Trébol al asilo de animales y tampoco tendrán que pasar una noche en un hotel, camino al apartamento de Jasper. Me parece recordar que Seth no se lleva muy bien con el ama de llaves.

-¿Me lo confiarías? – preguntó Heidi de pronto.

-Desde luego...

-Entonces, el asunto está arreglado – declaró Heidi.

El comentario de que jamás se había separado de Seth antes, ni siquiera por una noche, murió en los labios de Bella. Seth vivía fascinado en la granja. Habían pasado varios fines de semana con Heidi los últimos años y, de esa manera, no perdería sus vacaciones.

Seis días después, Seth la abrazó con entusiasmo y corrió al auto de Heidi un segundo después. Bella titubeó.

-Si me extraña, llámame – urgió a Heidi.

-Ya no tenemos teléfono – le recordó Seth -. Se lo dieron a los niños pobres de África, como todo lo demás.

En un minuto se fueron. Bella retrocedió para contemplar maletas y cajas entre lágrimas. No tenía mucho que enseñar de esos cuatro años. Las cajas quedarían en el garaje de Heidi. Un vecino prometió llevarlas al apartamento de Jasper la semana siguiente. Se limpió los ojos con exasperación. ¡Seth estaría ausente diez días, no seis meses!

Jasper la recogió en la estación de ferrocarril y la llevó hasta su auto. Era un hombre de anchos hombros, agradables facciones y aire tranquilo.

-Primero dejaremos tu equipaje en el apartamento.

-¿Primero? – indagó Bella.

-Reservé una mesa en el Savoy – sonrió él.

-¿Celebras algo? – Bella había comido con Jasper y Rosalie una docena de veces, pero siempre las llevó a su Club.

-Mi compañía está a punto de ganar un jugoso contrato – divulgó, no sin orgullo -. Aquí entre nosotros, ya lo tengo en el bolsillo. Vuelo para Alemania esta tarde. Y pasado mañana, firmamos.

-Una noticia estupenda – sonrió la joven.

-Para ser franco, me salva en el momento preciso. A últimas fechas, mi negocio ha estado cerca de naufragar. Pero no sólo celebramos eso – añadió -. También que te mudes a Londres.

-¿Cuándo regresarás de Alemania? – preguntó Bella al salir del apartamento de Jasper.

-En un par de días, pero me registraré en un hotel.

-¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño Bella.

-Cuando estás a la mitad de un divorcio, no puedes ser demasiado imprudente, Bella – replicó y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas -. Gracias a Dios el caso se terminará el próximo mes. Sin duda piensas que exagero las precauciones, pero no quiero que nadie te señale con un dedo y te asocie con mi divorcio.

Bella se avergonzó. Aceptó agradecida su ofrecimiento de un techo temporal sin pensar en los problemas en que lo metía.

-Me siento muy mal, Jasper. Jamás se me ocurrió...

-Claro que no. Tu mente no trabaja de ese modo – Jasper le apretó la mano con confianza -. Una vez que se termine el juicio, no le prestaremos atención a los chismes.

La joven consideró ese comentario más perturbador que tranquilizador, implicando un grado de intimidad que nunca formó parte de su amistad. Entonces se regañó y culpó a Heidi por hacerla interpretar dobles intenciones donde no existían. De forma inevitable se acercó a Jasper desde que se separó de Alice, pues se volvió un visitante asiduo de la casa de su hermana, pero...

En el bar recibieron sus menús. Bella exageró el estudio del suyo, porque le costaba trabajo leer las palabras impresas. Era disléxica, aunque ocultaba su defecto.

-Filete – decidió. El filete siempre figuraba en todos los menús.

-Eres una criatura de costumbres fijas – se quejó Jasper, pero le sonrió -. ¿Y para empezar?

Siguió con el mismo juego.

-Debí ordenar por ti – bromeó él.

Sus ojos vagabundos contemplaron la espalda de un hombre moreno que cruzó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Inquieta, parpadeó y se dijo que se equivocaba, descartando el miedo de un posible encuentro, la sensación helada que le estrujaba el corazón.

_Vive un día a la vez_ le aconsejó Rose. La anciana sabía un montón de dichos y, hacía cuatro años, le pareció a Bella que podía ponerlos en práctica. Pero un día tiene veinticuatro horas y cada una se divide en sesenta minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que pudiera vivir cinco minutos sin recordarlo? ¿Cuánto desde que pasaba las noches en vela, torturada por la fuerza bruta de las emociones que se obligaba a negar? Al final, construyó un muro dentro de su cabeza. Detrás, enterró dos años de su vida. Pero, a veces, se sentía medio muerta...

-¿Sucede algo?

-Alguien caminó sobre mi tumba – bromeó y, al ver a los ojos a Jasper, se estremeció de forma exagerada.

-Ahora que estás en Londres, nos veremos con mayor frecuencia – comentó Jasper y le tomó la mano -. Lo que trato de confesarte, no muy bien, es que me he enamorado de ti.

Bella apartó la mano con violencia, derramando el jerez. Con una excusa, buscó en su bolso un pañuelo, pero el camarero se adelantó y limpió la mesa. Bella se quedó inmóvil, helada, deseando estar en cualquier parte menos en ese sitio, mientras Jasper la contemplaba a la expectativa.

-Quería que supieras lo que siento – suspiró él.

-Yo... yo no me imaginaba... No tenía idea – fue todo lo que dijo, sin saber qué añadir.

-Supuse que lo habías descubierto por ti misma – un rayo de buen humor se transparentó en sus ojos -. Pero parece que no he sido tan obvio como creí. Bella, esto no es una tragedia. No espero nada de ti. Tampoco asumo que existe una respuesta apropiada a una declaración; discúlpame.

-Siento como si me hubiera entrometido entre tú y Alice – musitó ella, con sensación de culpa.

-Tonterías. Sólo desde que la dejé, empecé a darme cuenta de cuánto disfruto tu compañía.

-Pero si yo no hubiera estado disponible, quizá habrías vuelto con tu esposa – razonó, tensa -. Eres un excelente amigo para mí, pero...

-No trato de presionarte, Bella – le cubrió la mano con la suya -. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le aseguró tranquilo y canceló ese tema con habilidad, dándose cuenta de que prolongarlo resultaría contraproducente.

Estaban en el comedor del restaurante cuando escucharon la voz. Con un timbre oscuro, un leve acento, como miel. Al instante Bella volvió la cabeza, respondiendo a un llamado demasiado profundo. Sus ojos se abrieron por el impacto, cada uno de sus nervios se tensó. La sangre le golpeó los tímpanos y su mano tembló al colocar la copa de vino sobre la mesa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohaio Chicas!<em>**

**_Tiempo tenia de no venir por aqui. En fin!_**

**_Cuando leí esta historia, me parecio que era una vida batante interesante para cotillear... asi que dije... que diablos! subamosla..._**

**_El punto es que una buena chica de las nenas que leen fanfiction (adicta enferma, igual que todas nosotras) ,me comentó que ya habian subido la misma historia (para amolarla, creo con el mismo nombre, maldita sea ¬¬ )_**

**_Ustedes saben que nunca me hubiera atrevido a subir algo que ya hubiera sido subido por alguien más y desde luego no con el mismo titulo... Eso seria plagio y definitivamente estoy en contra de ello (es muy feo hacer eso y mas feo que te señalen por eso); sin emabrgo despues me puse a pensar que no todas adaptamos con la misma intencion o las mismas ideas, como vieron en este capitulo, he utilizado personajes en situaciones que no se acostumbran...pero en fin, como siempre, he decidido pedir consejo a quien sabe..._**

**_A ustedes._**

**_¿Es correcto que siga subiendo esta historia? ¿Le cambio el nombre? ¿Me desaparezco del planeta? ¿Que hago?_**

**_No quiero faltarle al respeto a la nena que ya subio la historia anteriormente, pero tampoco me gustaria renunciar a ella... esto es muy complicado _**

**_Bueno, chicas... me despido... les mando un besote a cada una y como siempre, acatare su superior instruccion._**

**_Su amiga que las quiere con toda su alma._**

**_Samirasama Cullen._**

**_Estamos en 35._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Cuando el Diablo

**Capitulo 3: Cuando el Diablo se te aparezca, corre.**

_Edward._

Oh, Dios...

_Edward._

Su perfil, vibrante y cobrizo, semejante al de un dios griego, se recortaba contra la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Una mano bronceada se movía para ilustrar un punto a sus dos compañeros. El terrible impulso de contemplarlo resultaba incontrolable.

La brillante cabeza se movió apenas. La miró directo a los ojos. Sin expresión. Sin reaccionar. El fuego esmeralda de sus ojos le quemaba el corazón, igual que una llama. Cesó su habilidad de respirar. Se quedó inmóvil mientras cada sentido que poseía le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y corriera... y que siguiera corriendo hasta dejar atrás esa amenaza. Por un momento, su pose la abandonó. Por un momento olvidó que con seguridad no la reconocería. Por un momento la paralizó el miedo.

Edward rompió el lazo de la mirada. Señaló con una mano a uno de sus compañeros, que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento con la velocidad de un lacayo bien entrenado, inclinando la cerviz ante la voz del amo.

-Te trastorné – murmuró Jasper -. Debí callarme.

La joven bajó las pestañas, como una cortina. El ruido de la cuchillería y el sonido de las voces llegó a sus oídos de nuevo. Algo no había cambiado, reconoció, atontada. Cuando Edward la miraba, nada ni nadie en el mundo era capaz de atraer su atención. La transpiración le mojaba el labio superior. Edward se encontraba a menos de cinco metros._ Dicen que cuando vas a ahogarte, toda tu vida se muestra ante tus ojo_s, pensó. Oh, se le antojaba el escondite de un lago.

-Isabella...

-Me duele la cabeza – mintió, enfocando al hombre con el que comía. - Si me perdonas, pediré una aspirina.

Se levantó, apoyándose en rodillas de gelatina, agradecida hasta morir que no tuviera que pasar frente a la mesa de Edward. Aun así, salir del comedor le pareció igual que caminar por una cuerda sobre un mar infestado de tiburones. Una parte irracional de su ser esperaba que una mano cayera sobre su hombro en cualquier momento. Sintiéndose enferma, escapó al baño más cercano.

Se secó las manos y se tocó el anillo de oro del anular. El regalo de Rosalie, la invención de Rosalie. Todos menos Heidi, pensaban que era viuda. Rosalie dijo esa mentira aun antes de que Bella dejara el hospital. Y ella no podía desmentirla. De cualquier modo, le molestaba pasar como alguien que no era, aunque comprendía que sin la historia respetable que Rosalie inventara, no la habrían aceptado en la comunidad de la misma manera.

Su estómago todavía se contraía.

_Cálmate, respira. ¿Por qué cedes al pánico?_

Con Edward en las cercanías, el pánico tenía razón de ser, razonó, afiebrada. Edward era imprevisible. Actuaba sin conciencia. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer allí para siempre.

-Creo que habrá tormenta – le dijo a Jasper a su regreso, sin ver a ningún lado -. Casi siempre me duele la cabeza cuando va a llover.

Habló sin cesar mientras comían. Si a Jasper lo agobiaba un poco su parloteo, por lo menos no notó que su apetito hubiera desaparecido. Edward la observaba. Lo sabía. Sentía sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Y no podía soportarlo. Le parecía una tortura china. Incesante, destructiva. La rabia empezó a dominar sus nervios.

Edward no había sufrido en lo más mínimo. Juzgaba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza que permaneciera intacto después de las heridas que le infligió. No existía justicia en el mundo, pues Edward continuaba floreciendo como una planta depredadora tropical.

No obstante, algún día, de algún modo... Una mujer lograría lastimarlo, rompiendo la armadura con que se cubría. Tenía que suceder. Debía aprender lo que se siente sufrir. Esa creencia protegía a Bella, impidiendo que la quemara la amargura. Se imaginaba a Edward de rodillas, humanizado por el dolor y luego volvía a la realidad, incapaz de tolerar esa fantasía.

Revolvió su café igual que si efectuara un rito. Hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, agregándole azúcar al último. Su mente giraba en remolino, perdida entre el pasado y el presente. Era una víctima más en la larga cadena mortal de Cullen. Y la irritaba esa humillante verdad.

-Acaba de matarme – Jasper logró introducir esas palabras en el mar de la plática superficial en que ella navegaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – indagó, emergiendo de las tinieblas.

-A Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera me miró cuando salió.

La desconcertó que Jasper admitiera que conocía a Edward. Pero, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto? Aunque su negocio era de mucho menor categoría, Jasper operaba en el mismo campo que Edward. Hale fabricaba componentes de computadoras.

-¿E-es muy importante? – tartamudeó.

-Me enseñará a no vanagloriarme – replicó Jasper, seco -. Hace años hice negocios con él. Pero me sacó del equipo y ya ni me recuerda.

Edward poseía una memoria como una trampa de acero. Nunca olvidaba una cara. Ella sabía la razón. Y no podía fingir que ignoraba quién era Edward. Aquel que no hubiera oído de Cullen, o no sabía leer, o vivía en una isla desierta.

-Lo considero un personaje fascinante – Jasper sorbió su café, satisfecho de que el magnate sólo lo hubiera olvidado y no destruido -. Imagínate los riesgos que debió correr para llegar al sitio que ocupa hoy en día.

-Piensa en los cadáveres que dejó a su paso.

-Ese es el punto – reflexionó Jasper -. Que yo sepa, sólo cometió un error, una vez. Déjame ver, fue hace cuatro años... cinco años. No comprendo qué sucedió, pero casi pierde hasta la camisa.

Resultaba obvio que la había recuperado y, conociendo a Edward, se la puso junto con la de otra persona. A ese nivel, Edward actuaba de forma básica. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, además de los intereses que devengara. El recuerdo la estremeció.

-Me comporté como un estúpido, ¿verdad? – musitó Jasper al salir del hotel.

-Claro que no – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Te pido un auto de alquiler? – preguntó, incómodo -. Yo tengo que regresar a la oficina.

-Caminaré – la avergonzaba no haber manejado la situación con mayor tacto, pero la combinación de su declaración y Edward en el horizonte, como un barco pirata, casi la vuelve loca.

-¿Bella? – antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, Jasper se inclinó con un movimiento rápido y le besó los labios entreabiertos -. Muy pronto te pediré que te cases conmigo, te guste o no – le prometió, recuperando la confianza -. Hace casi cinco años que perdiste a tu esposo. No puedes enterrarte con ese recuerdo. Y yo soy un hombre persistente.

Un segundo después se fue, caminando en dirección opuesta. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y las olas de una reacción retardada la bañaron, destrozando su control. Jasper era un hombre bueno, la esencia de un caballero a la antigua, declarándole su amor junto con el primer beso. Y ella era un fraude, un fraude completo... no la mujer que él pensaba, todavía guardando luto por su joven esposo y un matrimonio trágicamente breve. Jasper la tenía sobre un pedestal.

La verdad lo destruiría. En perspectiva, también la destruía a ella. Durante dos años no fue nada... excepto la amante de Edward Cullen. Mantenida a cambio de su capacidad para complacerlo en la cama. Edward nunca confundió el amor con el sexo. Ese error sólo fue de ella. Por eso no se designaba con el término cortés de _"querida_". Las _queridas_ de los millonarios comparten el escenario con sus amantes. Edward se aseguró que ella permaneciera tras bambalinas. Jamás sucumbió ante la urgencia de sacarla para exhibirla. No poseía la elegancia o la pose, mucho menos la distinción o la elegancia que él requería. Aun en ese momento los recuerdos la quemaban como ácido sobre la piel, lacerándola cada vez que tocaba las llagas.

Opciones.

La vida se reducía a una serie de opciones. A los dieciocho, escogió ciertas opciones. O por lo menos, eso creyó. En realidad, las tomaron por ella. El amor acaba con la inteligencia y el orgullo, si abate a una mujer insegura. Antes de conocer a Edward, no hubiera considerado un error amar a alguien. Pero podía serlo, oh sí, ¡y qué error! Si el amado convertía el amor en un arma en tu contra, ese error te costaba lágrimas de sangre, reflexionó.

Desde siempre, Bella estuvo desesperada por inspirar amor. Al estudiar su pasado, sólo podía equipararse con una bomba de tiempo andante, programada para autodestruirse. A las pocas horas de nacida, su madre la abandonó y nadie volvió a saber de ella.

Creció en un orfanatorio, donde fue una de muchos. Soñaba tejiendo fantasías acerca de la madre que desconocía, que algún día iría a recogerla. Cuando esa esperanza se desvaneció en su adolescencia, soñó con una pasión devastadora.

Al salir de la escuela, a los dieciséis años, trabajó como ayudante en el orfanatorio, hasta que se cerró, dos años después. Los Newton eran parientes de la directora y le dieron el puesto de recepcionista en la galería de arte que administraban en Londres. Apenas le pagaban lo suficiente para vivir, sacando provecho de la capacidad de la joven de trabajar largas horas. Como la galería se mantenía abierta hasta muy noche, Bella se encargaba de cerrarla cuando ya sus patrones se habían ido a su casa.

Edward entró una noche de invierno en que ella estaba a punto de cerrar. Se hospedaba en un hotel cercano. Salió a caminar, siguiendo un impulso, y sólo se cubrió con un impermeable echado con descuido sobre los hombros. Las gotitas de agua brillaban imitando cristales en su cabello oscuro y un aura de inmensa energía y confianza en sí mismo emergía de su persona, como una oleada. Entonces, Bella eligió su primera opción... hechizada por una fugaz sonrisa, dejó que ese hombre entrara en la galería.

Ahora, en el presente, un auto con chofer la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de la tienda que acababa de visitar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de hacia dónde caminaba.

Alzó la vista y se encontró en la calle. La puerta del auto se abrió y Edward le cerró el paso.

-Te llevaré a donde vayas – le ofreció.

Bella fijó los ojos en él con horror.

-Y-yo... no voy a ninguna parte...

-¿Simplemente vagarás por las calles? – se burló.

-No voy tan lejos para que necesite que me lleves – se corrigió, insegura -. ¿Cómo supiste en dónde buscarme?

-Hice que te siguieran.

El oxígeno se atoró en la garganta de la chica. ¿Realmente creyó que ese segundo encuentro era una coincidencia? ¿Qué la dejaría partir sin más? Un auto se estacionó detrás del primero y dos guardias de seguridad emergieron del vehículo. Los eficientes perros guardianes de Edward se posesionaron de la calle, observando los puntos de peligro. A Bella le pareció irreal esa escena. Y ahora recordaba el mundo tan diferente que habitó cuatro años antes.

-¿Para qué? – musitó, tensa.

-Quizá para revivir los viejos tiempos – las espesas pestañas oscuras ensombrecieron el brillo de las pupilas -. No sé. Tú explícamelo – la invitó. ¿Un impulso? ¿Lo considerarías una posibilidad?

-No te considero una persona impulsiva – de modo involuntario se apoyó en el muro a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – se le acercó sin ruido y los hombros de la joven se estrellaron contra la pared en su esfuerzo por mantener la distancia entre ambos.

-Sales de la nada. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Te encantaban las sorpresas, lo mismo que a los niños.

-Quizá no lo hayas notado, pero ya no soy una niña – requirió valor para lanzarle esa réplica, pero cometió un error al hacerlo. Edward la midió con ojos insolentes y ella se sintió desnuda.

-Ya veo que te gustan los hábitos de monja – comentó, seco.

Estaba tan cerca, que hubiera podido tocarlo. Pero no levantaría los ojos más allá del nivel de su corbata azul, porque captaba en la atmósfera un miedo sin nombre. Una silenciosa intimidación que le estrujaba la punta de los nervios.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar después de todo este tiempo – sus labios palidecieron y la seguridad la abandonó.

Con negligencia, él le acarició el delicado cuello, donde el pulso latía desbocado. Su piel ardió y de repente todo su cuerpo se consumió en un incendio.

-Tranquilízate – le aconsejó, apartando la mano como al descuido un segundo antes de que ella volviera la cabeza, repudiando esa intimidad. Las llamas danzaron por un instante en las pupilas negras y después una lenta, brillante sonrisa curvó su boca -. No fue mi intención asustarte. Vamos... ¿acaso somos enemigos?

-T-tengo pri-prisa – tartamudeó.

-¿Y aún así no quieres que te lleve a tu destino? Perfecto. Caminaré contigo – sugirió con tersura -. O podríamos pasear en el coche durante un rato... o sentarnos en medio de un congestionamiento de tránsito. Créeme, estoy de un humor muy dócil.

-¿Por qué? – se apartó como una valiente del muro y enderezó los hombros -. ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues, no espero que hagas lo que solíamos hacer en medio de un congestionamiento de tránsito – los ojos oscuros sin arrepentirse en el rubor que tenía la blanca piel -. ¿Qué crees que quiero? De seguro es entendible que desee satisfacer una pequeña curiosidad natural, ¿verdad?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De ti. ¿De quién más? – alzó una ceja -. ¿Supones que estoy parado en la calle por mi propio placer?

Bella se mordió el labio, indecisa. Sintió que se sulfuraba. En otro momento Edward hubiera dicho: "Súbete al coche", ella habría obedecido de un salto. Ahora sonreía, pero no confiaba en las sonrisas de Edward. Edward sonreía mientras le rompía el alma en dos con un puñado de palabras bien escogidas. Sin hablar, llegó a una conclusión y pasó frente a él. A Edward lo conocían todos los reporteros y ella no podía darse el lujo de que lo vieran a su lado, para preservar el presente que con tanta cautela construyó Rosalie para protegerla.

Un guardaespaldas se materializó junto al codo de la chica y le abrió la puerta del coche. Agachando la cabeza, se deslizó hasta el rincón del asiento. La puerta se cerró, apresándolos en su intimidad.

-Realmente, Isabella... ¿fue tan difícil? – murmuró Edward con voz sedosa -. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

-¿Por qué no? – tenía la garganta seca y luchó por recuperar la presencia de ánimo. Se alisó la falda con manos nerviosas, volviendo a acomodar los pliegues. La piel le cosquilleó por la proximidad de Edward, mientras se inclinaba para abrir el bar. Durante el más largo momento de su existencia tuvo al alcance de la mano los cabellos cobrizos, mientras el aroma de la loción y esa esencia indefinible, pero, oh, tan familiar, de Edward asaltaba sus sentidos.

Apretó las manos y Edward le entregó un vaso, reteniéndolo lo suficiente como para obligarla a mirarlo. Un truco sin importancia de Edward, pero que la hacía sentirse manipulada. Bebió varios sorbos que le lastimaron la garganta. Odió el sabor, aunque hacía años fue tan ingenua que bebió lo que detestaba porque lo juzgaba un signo de sofisticación.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – inquirió Edward con pereza, recostándose con un movimiento fluido -. ¿Vives en Londres?

-No – contestó de prisa -. Sólo vine por unos días. Vivo en... Peterborough.

-Y te casaste. Ese hecho debió darte una gran satisfacción.

El anillo empezó a convertirse en una cuerda que le cerraba la garganta. Decidió pasar por alto ese sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo te casaste?

-Hace cuatro años – tomó otro trago para fortificarse.

-Poco después de...

Su mente registró el error que acababa de cometer.

-Fue amor a primera vista – corrigió Bella de prisa.

-Debió ser – se mofó -. Cuéntamelo.

-Es muy común – se defendió -. No puede interesarte.

-Al contrario – la contradijo Edward con suavidad -. Me fascina. ¿Tu esposo se llama de alguna manera?

-Edward, yo...

-¡Ah! Así que recuerdas mi nombre. Un halago inesperado.

-Paul – contempló su vaso -. Se llama Paul – luchando por dominar la tensión que la amenazaba, logró reírse un poco -. De verdad no quieres oír todo esto.

-Consiénteme – le aconsejó Edward -. ¿Vives feliz en... dónde? ¿Peterhaven?

-Sí, desde luego.

-No te ves muy feliz.

-La felicidad no siempre se refleja en la cara – replicó, desesperada.

-¿Hijos? – insistió, como al azar.

Bella se quedó helada y el frío recorrió su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de reojo.

-No, todavía no.

Edward permaneció quieto. Aun en medio de su nerviosismo, ella lo notó. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, él sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías con Hale?

-Yo... yo me lo encontré mientras iba de compras – titubeó desconcertada y siguiendo una idea que le pareció brillante, agregó: -Mi marido trabaja con él.

-Parece que gozas un día repleto de coincidencias – sus ojos esmeralda se estrellaron contra su rostro, igual que un latigazo -. Lo inesperado resulta siempre lo más entretenido, ¿verdad?

-Y-yo... realmente debo irme.

¿Qué temes? – murmuró Edward, sin expresión.

-¿Temes? – repitió, temblorosa -. No le temo a nada – tomó aliento -. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-En cambio yo veo un largo día que se extiende ante nosotros – repuso Edward.

-No tengo respuestas para tus preguntas – Bella inclinó la cabeza, tratando de dominar la inquietud de su voz.

_Combate el fuego con fuego. Sólo así sobrevivirás. _

-Piensa que me debes esta pequeña muestra de educación – le advirtió Edward -. Hace cuatro años y medio desapareciste en el aire. Sin una palabra, sin una carta o explicación. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras ahora.

-En resumen – empezó, sonrojándose -, comprometerme contigo fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer – asentó.

-Casi tanto como confesármelo – los ojos sombríos se posaron en ella -. Dormiste conmigo la noche antes que desaparecieras. Te rodeé con mis brazos, te amé, mientras tú planeabas abandonarme.

-Accedí por costumbre – musitó.

La asió por la muñeca, acercándola a él contra su voluntad.

-¿Por costumbre? – repitió, machacando las palabras, incrédulo.

Bella tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Asintió en silencio y retrocedió ante la furia salvaje y el asco que leyó en las poco expresivas pupilas de ese hombre.

-Me lastimas – murmuró.

-Entonces te felicito por la actuación que te hubiera ganado un Oscar – la soltó, despectivo -. La costumbre te inspiró un extraordinario entusiasmo.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, subyugada por los recuerdos que jamás dejaba salir de su subconsciente. Recordar significaba odiarse a sí misma. Esa noche supo, en el fondo de su corazón, que nunca volvería a entregarse a Edward. Entonces, con una osadía poco común en ella, lo despertó cerca del amanecer, agobiada por una desesperación apasionada que sólo podía expresarse en el amor físico. Amar a alguien sin ser correspondido, le parecía la forma más cruel de sufrimiento.

-No recuerdo – mintió, despreciándolo con tanta fuerza, que le dolían las emociones sofocadas. Él sacaba a relucir sus defectos, volviéndola una desconocida ante sus propios ojos.

La Bella que comprendía y perdonaba las locuras de los demás, había desaparecido...

...cuando pagó un precio demasiado alto por amar a Edward.


	5. Capítulo 4: Las apariencias engañan

**Capítulo 4: Las apariencias engañan.**

-¿Por costumbre? – repitió él de nuevo, pero en un tono suave, aunque helado.

Por accidente, registró la joven, hirió su ego, removiendo las profundidades de una virilidad primitiva que rara vez, si es que alguna, la retaba el sexo opuesto. No era la única mujer que se comportaba como una tonta respecto a Edward. Otras llegaban a extremos vergonzosos para llamar su atención. Y aún más lejos, con tal de retenerlo. Esa reflexión le proporcionaba, sin embargo, un consuelo helado.

Las mujeres eran juguetes para Edward Cullen. Las tomaba y las descartaba con facilidad. Nunca se permitió gastar una onza de energía en una hembra. Tenían su lugar en su vida... desde luego, porque actuaba como un macho con una potente carga sexual. Pero jamás les concedió un lugar en su mente, ni se interpusieron entre él y su fría inteligencia.

-Debo irme – dijo Isabella de nuevo, no obstante, al mirarlo se sintió reacia a moverse.

-Como quieras – con desconcertante indiferencia Edward la vio recoger su bolso y salir del auto.

Ella cerró la puerta del coche y atravesó la calle. Estaba mareada. Todas esas mentiras, pensó; todas esa mentiras para proteger a Seth. Aunque a Edward ya no era una amenaza para Seth, respiraría más tranquila manteniéndolo en la ignorancia. A Edward le disgustaban las complicaciones. Y un hijo ilegítimo sería más que eso.

Movió la cabeza. Aparte de un momento de peligro, Edward se comportó con excesiva... frialdad. No podía explicar qué esperaba... pero no eso. En el Savoy hubiera jurado que Edward estaba furioso. Sin duda, su imaginación la engañó. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a enojarse? Cuatro años era mucho tiempo, se recordó. Y él nunca la quiso. A alguien que se ama no se le recuerda sin cesar que vive horas de felicidad prestada. Por lo menos, Isabella sostenía esa opinión.

Su mente evocó su primer encuentro. Premió la presencia de Edward en la galería con una visita guiada _par excellence_. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre soberbio, sofisticado y excitante. Edward , aburrido de su propia compañía, consintió en que lo entretuviera.

Le sonrió y ella perdió el seso, olvidando sus explicaciones. Para él no significó nada. Se fue sin ni siquiera decirle su nombre, pero le advirtió: "No deberías quedarte sola hasta estas horas de la noche. Tampoco deberías ser tan amable con desconocidos. Muchos hombres lo interpretarían como una invitación y no sabrías cómo manejarte".

Bajó las escaleras y los ojos verde esmeralda la recorrieron por última vez. ¿Qué vieron? Una bonita y regordeta adolescente, torpe y obvia en su dolida desilusión.

En aquellos días, sin embargo, ella estaba llena de un radiante optimismo. Si él se había cruzado en su camino una vez, lo haría de nuevo. Pero pasaron dos meses antes que Edward reapareciera. Entró en la galería tarde, igual que antes. Sin hablar, observó las pinturas con patente desinterés mientras ella parloteaba, desbordándose en la amabilidad que él censuró en su primera visita. A medio camino hacia la salida, se detuvo de pronto y la miró.

-Esperaré a que cierres. Quiero tener compañía – bromeó.

La invitación esperada con tanta ansiedad se la lanzó a último minuto asumiendo que la aceptaría con descomunal arrogancia. ¿Le importó ella? ¡Le importó un demonio!

-He estado encerrado todo el día. Me agradaría caminar – murmuró cuando la chica se plantó, sin aliento, a su lado.

-A mí también – dijo Isabella. Podía haberle sugerido que nadaran en el Támesis, en pleno invierno, y habría accedido entusiasmada. La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, impresionándola con sus buenos modales.

Para una primera cita, fue... diferente. La trastornó invitándola a tomar café en Piccadilly. Edward le contó como creció en Nueva York, le describió a su familia, a los padres y la hermana que murieron en un accidente el año anterior. A cambio, ella le abrió su corazón, logrando bromear acerca de sus desconocidos ancestros.

-Quizá te llame – la metió, sola y sin besarla, en un auto de alquiler para que la llevara a su casa.

No la llamó. Transcurrieron seis, siete semanas de agonía en que su angustia la torturaba. Sólo cuando abandonó toda esperanza, Edward se presentó de nuevo. Sin advertírselo. La chica lloró de alivio y él la besó para secarle las lágrimas.

Después, Isabella hubiera podido descubrir que ese tipo pertenecía a la Mafia y no le habría importado; sus sentimientos no se alterarían ya por nada. Estaba enamorada, loca de amor y, en alguna parte de su mente asumía que él también debía estarlo. Qué romántico, pensó, cuando le regaló una rosa blanca. La puso en un libro, para conservarla para la posteridad.

Esos recuerdos la asqueaban.

Edward no tenía un gramo de romanticismo en el cuerpo. Simplemente se dedicó a conquistar a la amante perfecta con las maniobras frías y astutas que empleaba en sus negocios.

Paso uno: _haz que pierda el sentido común. _

Paso dos: _convéncela de que no puede vivir sin ti. _

Paso tres: _remátala_.

La sedujo con tanta elegancia, que no se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Escogió una chica común y la aprisionó. Esa fue la hazaña de Edward Entonces consultó su reloj y se asombró de lo tarde que era. Perdida en sus pensamientos, vagó toda la tarde, sin rumbo. Sin más, se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

El ama de llaves de Jasper, la señora Cope, se ponía el abrigo cuando Isabella entró en el apartamento.

-Me temo que estuve demasiado ocupada para prepararle la cena, señora Swan – refunfuñó.

-Oh, no tenga cuidado. Estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma – pero a Isabella le asombró la mirada fría y desaprobadora de esa mujer que antes la tratara con amabilidad.

-Quiero que sepa que la señora Alice sufre mucho con este divorcio – la informó la señora Cope, acusadora -. Y que buscaré otro empleo si el señor Jasper vuelve a casarse.

Isabella comprendió demasiado tarde para defenderse. Con ese disparo final, la señora Cope azotó la puerta y partió. Presa de una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y frustración, Isabella decidió que le ataque del ama de llaves cerraba con broche de oro un día espantoso.

Así que ahora la consideraban una destructora de hogares. _La otra mujer_. La señora Cope no sería la única que hiciera ese juicio. La aventura galante de Alice era un secreto bien guardado, conocido por muy pocos. Dios bendito, ¿cómo pudo ignorar a tal grado los sentimientos de Jasper?

Rosalie se opuso al divorcio de su hermano, sermoneándolo sin ningún tacto hasta enfurecerlo, en un momento en que se sentía humillado por la traición de su esposa.

¿Acaso ella quiso contrarrestar la insensibilidad de Rosalie demostrándose demasiado receptiva? Compadecía a Jasper, pero no deseaba involucrarse en sus problemas maritales. Por Dios, sólo lo escuchó... y Jasper, sin duda, mal interpretó ese gesto.

¡Debería irse de allí en ese mismo instante! Pero no podía. Después de pagarle a la señora Newton un mes de alquiler por adelantado, apenas le quedaban treinta libras a su nombre. Heidi siempre criticó que no cobrara sueldo por cuidar a Rosalie, cuya sirvienta renunció poco después de que se mudara Isabella a la casa. Sin embargo, Rosalie, siempre dispuesta a regalar hasta el último centavo a los pobres, no podía darse el lujo de pagarle un salario.

Y realmente no importó hasta que Rosalie murió. Sin que tuviera que preocuparse por el alquiler ni la comida, Isabella se las arregló para sufragar sus gastos cuidando niños, sembrando verduras, cosiendo, alojando mascotas... de algún modo siempre salía a flote. Pero ahora la incertidumbre de su futuro la perseguía como una nube tormentosa.

Mientras deshacía el equipaje, se enfrentó al hecho de que tendría que recurrir al Seguro Social para mantenerse. Y, cuando Jasper regresara de Alemania, le revelaría su pasado. Si lo que sentía por ella era un capricho, como sospechaba, se recobraría con rapidez. De cualquier modo, perdería una amistad que había llegado a valorar. Cuando cayera del pedestal donde la colocara, Jasper la acusaría de engañarlo.

El timbre sonó a las seis y media. Estuvo tentada de ignorarlo, pues quizá sería alguien más ansioso de mal interpretar su presencia en ese apartamento. Por desgracia, quienquiera que llamara, insistía de tal manera, que sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Era Edward. Durante diez segundos, Isabella creyó que alucinaba. Retrocedió, mientras su mano se apartaba de la puerta.

-¿Edward..?

-Ya veo que no has regresado a Peterborough todavía. ¿O era Peterhaven? No parecías muy segura de dónde vivías. Y no sabes mentir, cara. De hecho, mientes tan mal, que me maravilla que hayas tratado de engañarme. Sin embargo, te sentaste en mi coche y metiste, mentiste y mentiste...

-¿Lo hice? – exhaló, incapaz de inventar una respuesta más ágil.

-¿Sabes por qué permití que escaparas esta tarde? – cerró la puerta con violencia de un manotazo.

-N-no.

-Si me hubieras dicho otra mentira, con el humor que tenía, te habría estrangulado – deletreó Edward -. ¿De dónde sacaste el valor para mentirme?

De donde fuera, ahora había desaparecido. Indefensa, lo contempló. Su estatura la intimidaba y poseía el oscuro dorado de un dios griego. También era igual de peligroso. Cuando se metió su bronceada mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, estirando la tela sobre sus duros muslos, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza para ignorar el atractivo sensual que la esclavizaba.

Pero, ¿realmente esperó permanecer indiferente al hombre que un día amó, cuyo hijo tuvo en terrible soledad?

Una mujer conocía a un macho como Edward Cullen una vez en la vida... si tenía suerte. Y después, le gustara o no, medía y juzgaba a los demás con ese modelo. De repente aceptó que, en todos esos años desde que salió del apartamento en Manhattan, ningún otro hombre la había conmovido en el plano físico.

-¡Cristo, cara! – interrumpió el silencio con una exclamación ronca -. ¿En qué piensas? Te veo como si fueras a hincarte y rogar por la salvación de tu alma...

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó, alzando las pestañas. El juego se llamaba ganar tiempo haciéndose la tonta. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Qué mentiras identificó como tales? Dios santo, ¿sospechaba que tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo llegó a saberlo? Y ante esa duda, palideció.

Sin molestarse en responder, Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina y miró hacia adentro. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Testigos indeseados? ¿A su esposo mítico? ¿O un niño? El pavor la invadió. Edward tenía fama de descubrir lo que otros pasaban por alto. De interpretar lo que estaba oculto. Si alguna vez hubiera estudiado los motivos de su desesperación, habría descubierto que estaba embarazada.

-¿Te divertiste obligando a mis guardaespaldas a seguirte durante tres horas esta tarde? – inquirió Edward , en un tono dulce, sacándola de sus lucubraciones cada vez más temerosas.

-¿Obligando a tus...? – al comprender, su incredulidad aumentó.

-Cero en observación, cara. No has cambiado. Vagaste en estado de sonambulismo, como si esperaras que ocurriera un accidente – revisó la sala, comprimiendo los labios -. No hay plantas, ni flores, ni encajes a la vista. O no has vivido aquí mucho tiempo, o él logró imponer su gusto. Dio, tuvo más éxito que yo...

Isabella se sonrojó con esos comentarios acerca de su preferencia por detalles románticos, en oposición a la decoración moderna que Edward favorecía. Recordó momentos de rebeldía, de baños a la luz de las velas y una sobrecama bordada...

Las vastas diferencias entre ambos, aun a ese nivel, casi resultaban cómicas. Costaba trabajo encontrar dos personalidades más diversas. Sus sueños se centraban en el amor, el matrimonio y los niños.

En cambio Edward no soñaba. Conquistaba una meta y proseguía con la siguiente. Jamás se le ocurrió que podía fracasar. Era, después de todo, impensable que Edward se conformara con menos de lo que ambicionaba. Y, al calcular con cuanto menos ella tuvo que amoldarse, la amargura chocó contra una piedra de rencor en su interior.

-Siéntete como en tu casa – su sarcasmo, tan poco usual, sorprendió a tal grado a Edward , que se volvió a observarla.

-No me hables así – bufó, tenso.

-Te hablo como se me pega la gana – se atrevió a replicar.

-De acuerdo – la invitó Edward -. No lo harás dos veces.

-¿Quieres apostar? – su habilidad para retarlo crecía a medida que comprendía que ni Seth, ni alguna señal del niño, podía traicionarla en ese apartamento.

-Si fuera tú, no me arriesgaría – respondió Edward -. Tienes la mala costumbre de apostarle al caballo perdedor y las posibilidades están en tu contra.

-No tengo miedo – asentó, levantando la barbilla.

-Deberías.

-¿Intentas amenazarme? – preguntó, temblando de pronto.

-Según mi opinión, nunca he intentado amenazar a nadie – afirmó, frío.

-No tengo nada más que decirte – insistió, agachando la cabeza.

-Pero yo sí.

Estremecida, Isabella cruzó los brazos para esconder el hecho de que temblaban y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para darle la espalda.

-Cuando hablo con las personas, prefiero que me vean a la cara – le informó Edward con ironía.

-Yo no quiero verte – la desalentó descubrir que estaba a punto de llorar. Hubiera deseado encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de allí.

-Desde que llegué, he sostenido una maravillosa conversación conmigo mismo – esa crítica irónica acerca de sus respuestas cortas sonrojó las mejillas de Isabella. Quizá debería estudiar esto desde un ángulo diferente.

-Hazme el favor de irte – le ordenó, tomando aliento.

-No hago favores – alzó una ceja.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y guardó silencio, no confiando en su voz, ni en sus ojos para enfrentar a ese hombre.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de tu esposo imaginario, cuyo nombre te cuesta trabajo recordar? – murmuró Edward , en voz baja -. No creo que exista.

-No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea – la desconsoló que su respuesta careciera de convicción.

-No jugaré contigo – mantuvo inmóvil a su víctima con la sola fuerza de su mirada -. Juego con todo el mundo, pero no contigo. Vi a Hale fuera del hotel. Sin duda crees que ese anillo presta cierta respetabilidad a tu presente posición en su vida. Te equivocas – concluyó, seco.

-Mal interpretaste lo que viste – la desesperación empezaba a dominarla.

-¿En serio? No lo creo – murmuró Edward -. Relájate. Todavía no lo destazo... pero cruzará la mitad de Alemania persiguiendo un contrato que no conseguirá.

-¿A q-qué te refieres? – abrió la boca, alelada.

-Supongo que todavía oyes bien.

-¿Por qué mencionaste ese contrato? – la tensión la mantenía tan quieta como una estatua.

-Porque impediré que lo firme. Tengo influencias – le informó Edward -. Y esta vez, con mis influencias basta.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué atacas a Jasper? – susurró, aplastada.

-Por desgracia para él, este es su apartamento – Edward le lanzó una mirada brillante, cargada de amenazas -. Y, cuando un hombre invade mi territorio, debe dolerle. De lo contrario, ¿quién respetaría los límites que fijo? De seguro no esperas que lo premie por acostarse con mi mujer, ¿verdad?


End file.
